We have developed protocols to assess the physiology of isolated leukocytes and leukocytes in blood. These protocols involve the analysis of cell function and the expression of surface receptors indicative of cell activation. We are beginning to characterize the response of leukocytes in septic neonates to administration of G-CSF. A manuscript has been submitted and revisions are in process (Bellis, Sklar, Ohls, manuscript submitted).